


Morse Code

by Sabiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Science Fiction, most fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Trying to learn how to use the Morse Code machine he found in the loft of his new house sounded like a good idea, but Baekhyun definitely wasn't expecting someone to really respond him.As he gets to know that new person in his life and they get closer, he realizes that the only thing that matters in their relationship is the only thing he can't control:the time.





	1. .----

Baekhyun walked around the house in a mix of boredom and curiosity. 

The new house he had moved in with his parents was huge, but quite old. They were renting it for a certain period of time while his father had to work in the city, and Baekhyun couldn't help but notice how the residence needed repairs.

In most parts of the house the wallpapers and the wooden floor were worn and loosened. The furniture was also old and the only thing that seemed to have remained completely intact was a grand piano in the living room.

Their own furniture was in a truck that would take quite some time to arrive. Until then, Baekhyun would have to live with the feeling of living in the early 20th century.

He walked through the house checking every room, until he found something interesting. In one of the unused rooms where was kept even older and dustier furniture, was a closet with a wooden ladder leading to an opening in the ceiling.

Baekhyun stepped on the wood of the stairs a few times to check if it was able to support his weight, and when he thought it'd be safe, he climbed up.

He saw that coming from the opening there was a faint late afternoon light, but at the top of the stairs he was cornered by boxes and couldn't step into the room, so he had to push some to finally enter.

When he pushed the boxes out of the way a loud heavy crashing noise echoed through the house. From the distance his mother called out for him asking if Baekhyun was okay, since he was the only one upstairs. 

"I'm fine!" the boy yelled back and waited a moment to finally step onto the dusty floor.

When he stood up he wiped his hands together and looked around. There was a window covered by a curtain from which came a faint line of light. Baekhyun made his way through the boxes and old stuff to reach and open the curtain.

He coughed a few times with the accumulated dust that had spread and looked around the now decently illuminated room.

There was boxes and more boxes, some stuff that seemed to be family heirlooms and some things that were no longer used, like a phonograph that Baekhyun thought about checking to see if it could still worked. But what really caught his attention was the box he had knocked over a few minutes ago.

It was a cardboard box and was lying on its side on the old floor. With the fall it had opened and scattered some items from its inside. What caught Baekhyun's attention was a strange machine he had never seen before.

The boy picked it up and tossed over, trying to figure out what it was. He eventually gave up at trying to figure out by his own and decided to put it back into the box along with the other things that fell — some old notebooks that Baekhyun hadn't opened yet and a few papers of sheet music — and carefully climbed down the ladder he had climbed earlier, doubling his attention since he was carrying a box under his arm now. 

He went back to his room — that had an awful green wallpaper — and placed the box carefully on the old desk that was in his room, fearing to knock it down again.

When he was picking up the strange machine again his mother passed by and stopped to see at what he had in his hands.

"Well now, where did you find that?" she asked interested as she approached to examine the machine too.

"I found it in the loft, but I have no idea what it is."

His mother took the not-so-heavy machine in her hands and connected it to a battery hidden in the bottom of the box under some notebooks and papers, and pressed lightly on what appeared to be a small lever. The machine made small noises, indicating that it still worked.

"It's a Morse code transmitter," she explained and Baekhyun got excited. He had never seen one of those before and was willing to learn how to use it.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

Baekhyun spent a lot of time researching on the internet how the machine worked and even learned a little bit of the Morse alphabet.

Before going to bed, he glanced at the yellowed notebooks. One he found out that was a study notebook with a hard to read cursive letter, but Baekhyun was too tired to try to understand what was written there. The other one had scribbles of music notes, and the last one, to Baekhyun's happiness, had some notes about the Morse code alphabet, which the boy thought would be good to help him. The other pages, however, were empty.

Even though he was tired, he thought it wouldn't hurt to test the machine a little bit. He decorated the letters he wanted and then sent them on a codified message. 

 

_Hello_

 

He knew it was a weird thing to send but he didn't know what else to test it with.

Baekhyun tried again, not expecting that anyone would really respond since no one had one of those machines in the 21st century.

When he was satisfied with himself for being able to use it, he stood up to finally go to bed.

But he I didn't expect for someone to respond his messages. 

Baekhyun was surprised by the small, brief noises being made alone. He stared at the machine for a few seconds, imagining that perhaps it was just his imagination. He knew it wasn't when the transmitter repeated the noise, and Baekhyun immediately sat back on the chair in front of the desk. 

He waited to see if that someone who was answering him would send the message again. After a few minutes he realized that maybe the person wouldn't try again so he took the initiative to communicate with them. 

 

_Hello_

 

Baekhyun sent and picked up the pen and paper with which he was trying to learn the alphabet earlier, hoping to write down the dashes and dots as soon as his message was responded.

It only took a few seconds for the other person to respond him.

 

_Hello_

 

Baekhyun was extremely excited with the unexpected situation and thought about what else to say.

 

_Who is it?_

 

A few minutes passed, and the boy thought it'd be more polite to introduce himself first.

 

_I'm Baekhyun_

 

The moments struggling to learn his own name had paid off after all.

Didn't take long for an response to come. 

 

 _Hi Baekhyun_

 

He wanted to say something else, but nothing crossed his mind. Then he decided it'd better go to sleep before his mother walked by and saw him still awake. 

The next morning he'd practice more of Morse to communicate with that unknown person he just met.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

The next day Baekhyun spent all his time seated in front of his desk — which wasn't exactly his, but would be until his own furniture arrived — memorizing the dots and dashes that indicated letters.

When the night came he thought it'd be best to pick up the old notebook from inside the box and take another look at the notes written there. 

But when he did so, he noticed something odd.

Besides the page with the alphabet, the page beside it — which had previously been empty — had more dots and dashes written in. Baekhyun got confused since he was sure they weren't there the night before.

Before he could decode them, the machine on the table made a noise. It didn't sound like a word being transmitted, but that someone was trying to see if Baekhyun was there.

The boy thought it was the mysterious person he had met the night before. After picking up a pen and paper he tapped the small level to indicate that he was there.

Seconds later a message came and Baekhyun quickly transcribed it on the paper to then read it.

 

_Good night_

 

He replied those same two words to the person on the other side, but received no response.

'At least they're polite,' he thought to himself before getting up and going straight to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

Baekhyun believed he was ready. He studied and practiced all day, so he'd certainly be able to communicate without getting confused.

He decided to wait until nightfall to try to talk to the mysterious person again. It was the only time they had ever spoken, and Baekhyun thought that maybe the person was only available at that time of the day. 

After the sunset, he did like the other did the night before. Baekhyun kept pressing the small level continuously, without trying to say anything specific. He was already getting tired when a noise was made in response and Baekhyun cheered. 

Finally they could talk. 

 

_Hello_

 

Baekhyun started the conversation and a reply came right after. 

 

_Hello_

 

The boy thought it would be okay to ask more about this person and continued.

 

_How old are you?_

 

_18_

 

Baekhyun got happy to know that the person was the same age as him.

 

_Me too_  
_You're a boy or a girl?_

 

He worried the question wouldn't be answered, but then he heard the sounds of the machine again.

 

_Boy_

 

He sighed in relief and smiled. Now he knew something more. 

 

_Name?_

 

He waited a moment before realizing that his question wouldn't be responded. Maybe the other boy didn't feel safe enough to reveal it yet and Baekhyun understood. So he decided to move on to another topic.

 

_Any hobby?_

 

_Playing piano_  
_And you?_

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment before he could reply, but realized that since he moved he hadn't done much. His classes were over and his days had been all about sitting on the couch and watching shows on an old TV.

 

_Watch TV_

 

It took a while for the response to be received.

 

_What's a TV?_

 

He laughed thinking it was a joke, but then wondered if he could not have managed to communicate with a resident of some isolated, technology-less village. 

Baekhyun was too lazy to describe what a television was and thought it would be a very long message, so he just replied with a " _nothing much_ ".

He was wondering about a new topic when his mother showed up at his door telling him that it was late.

"I'll sleep soon," he assured her and she wished him a good night, before going to the room where his father was already sleeping audibly.

His eyes returned to the machine and he thought it was time to say goodbye to his mysterious friend.

 

_I have to go_  
_Good night_

 

_Good night Baekhyun_

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

They talked every night since then, even to say only a simple good night. Baekhyun still didn't know his name, but at least there was some random things he found out. 

For example, the other boy had got the Morse code machine as a present from his uncle. Or that he spent most of his time writing music sheets and studying at home, which Baekhyun found weird because they were the same age and he had already finished high school. But that only made his theory about the other boy living in an isolated village make more sense. 

He also found out that the wallpaper of the other boy's room seemed to be similar to his, but while Baekhyun hated it, the other boy loved it. 

Everyday he was even more interested in knowing more about that person. For him, it was very exciting to be able to communicate with someone through a machine that he didn't even know what was at first. 

It had been a few days since he had spoken to his friend for the first time, and suddenly Baekhyun noticed he had no more papers to write down the codes of their talks. 

Then he remembered about the empty notebook inside the box where he had also found the machine.

He kept the cardboard box under his desk and looked inside it until he found what he was looking for. He opened the old notebook but got surprised when he realized that something that happened before had happened again. 

The previously empty pages of the notebook now had even more dots and dashes written on them. Baekhyun had no doubt that the last time he got saw it, only two pages were filled. Now almost ten had the codes.

However, it didn't look like they've been written recently. The ink was smudged and worn, indicating that time had corroded it along with the yellowed pages. 

The boy flipped through the pages and then returned to the second one. He had talked to his friend enough to have memorized and be able to read the codes easily, and as soon as his eyes began to scan those registers, he felt his blood rushing away. 

His name was there. 

He read it again a few more times to confirm, but there was no doubt that it really was his name.

Baekhyun glanced at the next pages and noticed something it looked like a conversation. And as if it wasn't weird enough, it looked like the conversations he had with the mysterious boy in the past few days.

His head felt like it was about to explode and his heart was racing as he tried to assimilate things.

He ruffled his hair and closed his eyes trying to think what the fuck that meant. When he opened his eyes again they landed on a small sliver on the Morse code machine wood. Baekhyun remembered when his friend told him that he had accidentally knocked down his own machine one day after getting it as a gift, chipping it slightly on the side.

Baekhyun thought that sliver had been made when he pushed the boxes and accidentally dropped it a few days ago. But now he was thinking on another possibility. He knew it was crazy and probably impossible, but suddenly it made sense how the other boy didn't know about some of the things Baekhyun talked about.

While he pondered he heard the machine in front of him make the familiar noises, indicating that his friend was trying to talk to him. He responded immediately, in the usual way.

 

_Hello_

 

_Hello Baekhyun_

 

He felt a shiver down his spine as he recognized his name in the same codes that were written on the old notebook. The idea he had to prove his theory was weird and asking it was going to be awkward, but if he were right it'd be the best way to prove it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to talk to his friend, hoping he'd do as he asked.

 

_Write something on your wall_

 

_What?_

 

Baekhyun thought that perhaps the other boy didn't understand the codes he sent so he sent the same sentence again. He received a response a few seconds later.

 

_Why?_

 

_I wanna check something_

 

He was nervous as he waited to see if that'd work. He looked around the room expecting something to happen, and then his eyes saw a part of the wall close to his desk.

Baekhyun watched breathlessly as something slowly appeared on the previously clear wallpaper. When it was readable enough, Baekhyun could see two blurred words written in black ink and cursive letter. 

He transmitted the same words in code even though it was a little difficult task with how much his hand was shaking.

 

_Park Chanyeol_

 

After sending the two words he waited for an answer, but received none. So he tried again.

 

_Is that your name?_

 

_Yes_

 

Baekhyun felt his whole body shivering as he realized his theory was correct. He buried his face in his hands trying to breath steady and still not believing that was actually happening. That shouldn't be possible. 

It took a few minutes to his friend — Chanyeol, apparently — to send something else.

 

_Are you a ghost?_

 

Baekhyun laughed and it relaxed him a little. 

 

_I was about to ask you the same thing_

 

He still had a small smile on his face as he answered, but then he wondered if that was possible too. To make sure whether his initial theory was correct or he should consider this new one, he sent one last question.

 

_In what year are you?_

 

The answer he got made Baekhyun completely confused. He re-read the codes transcribed on his paper and even asked Chanyeol to send them one more time to make sure, but received the same answer. The same order of dots and dashes, which made the boy almost go crazy.

He read it again trying to find some mistake, but he knew the transcript was correct. His eyes continued to stare at the code in front of him.

 

.---- ----. .---- ....-  
1 9 1 4


	2. ..---

Baekhyun woke up feeling like he hadn't rested enough. Early in the morning his father knocked on his door calling him to breakfast, something they always did together before he left for work.

The boy screeched on his bed and slowly stood up, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his blankets. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he lazily walked to the door. He touched the doorknob but before he could turn it, he saw something written on the door. 

He narrowed his eyes trying to read the words that seemed to be carved there since a long time ago. 

 

_Good morning Baekhyun_

 

For a moment he tried to remember when he had written it there, but then his mind went back to the events of the night before. 

It was Chanyeol who wrote it. 

He ran his fingers over the words that he knew weren't there until this morning. Baekhyun opened the door, wanting to at least have a decent meal before going through another crisis about how it was possible to communicate with someone who lived in the past, literally. He already spent too much time past his bedtime trying to find a plausible explanation, but still couldn't understand a thing. 

He headed to the stairs and slowly walked down the steps, his stomach rumbling when he felt the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Baekhyun's right hand was on the railing as he walked down, but he stopped when he felt something strange on the wood, and looked to see what was under his hand. 

 

_Hello Baekhyun, it's a beautiful day outside_

 

He looked through the window that was on the opposite wall from the last step of the stairs and saw that the day was cloudy and dark. But perhaps on that same date, more than a hundred years ago, it was a beautiful day. 

His plan of keeping Chanyeol off his mind during breakfast wasn't going work. While he ate his cereal, his mind wondered on theories about how he had managed to communicate with him.

He looked at the man with whom he was alone in the kitchen while his mother got ready to go to work. 

"Dad?" he called him and the man immediately stopped reading the newspaper, waiting for what his son had to say. "Do you think it's possible to communicate with someone from the past?"

The man seemed to be surprised by the sudden question, but instead of asking him where that idea came from he began to think about an answer.

"Well... I saw a movie like that once with your mother. They communicated through radio waves or something."

As soon as he answered he went back to eating, but Baekhyun kept staring at him.

"Do you think it's possible for it to really happen?"

"I don't know. It was a science fiction movie, so I guess it's not very likely," the man took a bit more time chewing a piece of bread and when he swallowed, he spoke again. "But if you find someone who can, you can introduce them to me."

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly and went back to eating. He wanted to tell his father what was happening, but not even him fully believed it yet. Plus they'd probably think he was hallucinating for not leaving home for too long. 

The truth was that Baekhyun didn't know anything and anyone in the town, so they should've expected him to spend most of his time in the comfort of their temporary house. Besides, now he had something much more interesting in his room.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

Baekhyun was alone at home and bored again. He remembered that it was because of his boredom that all this began, when he decided to explore the house and found the box with the machine. He didn't know if he regretted finding it. 

He was laying on his bed and tried to take a nap, but his attention insisted on going back to the machine on the desk across the room. As much as he tried to close his eyes and relax, it seemed that his attention was attracted by it.

He wondered if Chanyeol was at home in the same situation. His eyes looked around the room, and it struck him that had probably been Chanyeol's room long ago, and a question crossed his mind. 

Was Chanyeol still alive?

He felt a shiver as he realized he probably wasn't.

He looked at the machine he used to communicate through codes with the boy from the past. How bizarre was the situation he got himself into. 

Baekhyun contemplated what Chanyeol had written on his door. He couldn't read from where he was, but he still could see the flaw on the flat wood.

He got up and sat down in the chair of his desk, determined to at least try to see if the other boy would answer.

Instead of making continuous sounds as usual, he did something different. He codified the name of the other.

 

_Chanyeol_

 

_Hello_

 

The answer was so immediate that it shocked Baekhyun. He did not expect him to respond, and his mind imagined Chanyeol sitting in front of the same desk, pondering if he should to call him or not.

 

_I thought you wouldn't answer_

 

_I'm always here_

 

Baekhyun interpreted that as a "you can talk to me anytime", and smiled.

 

_Writing music?_

 

_Exactly_

 

He laughed at the boy's strange fixation, but imagined there wasn't much things to do in the time he lived in. He then realized that he could never hear Chanyeol playing those songs, but tried not to think about it or he'd get sad. 

 

_How is the future?_

 

Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun stared at the question transcript in the paper for some time. How could he explain something so normal for him to someone that didn't know nothing about? 

 

_Full of stuff_

 

It was the only answer he could think about, but it clearly wasn't enough information. 

 

_Like what?_

 

Baekhyun paused to think, and then his eyes saw his laptop forgotten in the corner of the desk, to give space for the Morse code machine. 

 

_Like the internet_

_What is that?_

_It's full of information_

_Like libraries?_

_Yes, but with much more resources_

_And that's all?_

_We can also use it to talk with other people_

_Like we're doing now?_

 

Baekhyun reflected for a moment. Apparently Chanyeol wasn't finding the internet that interesting, but he kept trying.

 

_Yes, but with people from distant places_

_What about the letters?_

 

"Does this kid have an answer for everything?" Baekhyun murmured to himself.

 

_But it's faster_

 

He gave his last shot. 

 

_Sounds useful_

 

Chanyeol replied, and Baekhyun thought that maybe he had convinced him at least a little bit that the invention of the internet was a big thing. What in fact was, but Baekhyun didn't know how to put it in a nutshell.

 

_And how is the past?_

_Can't that internet thing tell you?_

 

He laughed. Chanyeol was right. But a thought crossed his mind, and he wondered if it really wouldn't have any information about his friend through the thousands of pages in the web.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

They talked all day, every day, about anything. From the time Baekhyun's parents left for work in the morning, until when they returned late in the afternoon and saw their son still in front of the machine, transmitting something. When they asked what he was doing, Baekhyun'd say he was just practicing for mere interest. Of course they thought it was something a bit peculiar, but said nothing about it.

Luckily they never saw the machine responding his messages, or Baekhyun wouldn't know how to tell them with who he was talking to. How could he explain that he had been communicating everyday with someone who didn't even live in the same time as them? 

The boy was still very confused about it all, but he hardly thought about how crazy it was. He was always talking to Chanyeol, and when he wasn't his mind wandered to what he was doing now, or how he lived, how the weather was so many years ago. 

During the night, when he couldn't sleep, Baekhyun imagined himself living in the past with Chanyeol and listening to him play the piano for him. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if Chanyeol lived in his own time with him and he liked to picture himself trying to make the other use the computer. 

Baekhyun always laughed at that thought, but he had to admit that imagining such things with someone who he didn't know the face was quite difficult sometimes.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

One saturday morning Baekhyun woke up strangely early. He had stayed up until late talking with Chanyeol — as he had done so many times on Fridays for the last weeks — and his hand still ached from the many times he had to transcribe codes and more codes, but soon in that morning he couldn't stay in bed anymore.

That didn't mean he wasn't sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked down the stairs, each step being illuminated by the early morning sun. 

Before he reached the last step, he heard something coming from the living room. It was a soft melody coming from the grand piano that was being played.

He crossed the large door that led to the room and saw his mother still in her pajamas, sitting in front of the old piano and playing one of the songs Baekhyun had heard so many times before. She sure missed having a piano in their house, since they had one before moving from the house Baekhyun had grown up. He doesn't remember much of it since they moved when he was really young, but he knew his mother played to him everyday. 

He approached and leaned on the piano, getting the woman's attention to him. She looked at him and smiled, not stopping touching the keys and creating the melodious sounds. 

Baekhyun watched her until the music was over, and when it was, she gave him room to sit beside her on the cushioned bench.

"Good morning," she gave him a kiss on his temple and caressed his messy bed hair. "You woke up early."

"I couldn't sleep," Baekhyun replied in a still hoarse voice and yawned.

"Had bad dreams?"

She asked him how she did when he was younger, and to avoid giving more explanation that morning when he was so tired he just nodded before laying on her shoulder.

His mother ran her fingers through his hair and the feeling was making Baekhyun almost fall asleep again, but there was something he wanted to ask for before that happened.

"Can you play that song you used to play for me before bedtime?"

He wasn't seeing her face, but could feel her warm smile.

The notes for this song were a little sharper, so she turned slightly to play the keys on the right side of the piano.

Baekhyun appreciated the melody while happy memories of his childhood crossed his mind. On a specific note though, the key made a muffled sound, as if something was blocking it.

His mother stopped playing and pressed the key a few more times, hearing the same sound different from the other keys. She stood up and Baekhyun watched as she lifted the piano lid to see what was wrong.

Her eyes soon settled onto something, and she bent to pick it up. When she straightened up again, there was a yellowed and worn paper in her hands. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes trying to identify what it was, and could only analyze it better when his mother sat back next to him.

"It's a music sheet," she commented, confirming her son's unspoken conclusions. 

Baekhyun saw that above the notes written on the paper was a title, probably the name of the melody. 

"For B," he repeated the words written in a familiar handwriting, but his mother remained in silence. The boy knew that was what she did when she was concentrating on something.

"Can you play it for me?" Baekhyun asked, watching his mother smiling right after hearing his request. 

Even though he asked, he knew she would play it anyway. He just wanted to be there when she did.

She played the recently discovered song and the boy noted how pleasant it was. It made him happy at the same time it made him sad, and it was as there was knot formed in his stomach, but although it wasn't a bad feeling at all. 

The melody was short and when it was over, Baekhyun asked his mother to play it again, and then again, until his father came down the stairs in pajamas that matched his mother's. The boy thought it was kind of silly, but he knew it was his fault for giving him that outfit on the Father's Day. 

He pecked his wife's cheek and ruffled Baekhyun's already tangled hair. When they had breakfast together, the youngest of the three repeated the song in his head and felt more like it was echoing inside him.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

That night, after spending another day talking about completely trivial matters with Chanyeol, he was lying on his bed repeating that same song in his mind. 

His looked around the room when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and looked at the door where he knew there was a message written by Chanyeol that he saw every morning.

However, it was not about his friend he thought about. It was like something snapped in his head and he glanced at the laptop positioned in the corner of his desk. He stood up and walked silently, trying to step on the parts of the floor that he knew wouldn't crack, until finally reaching the desk. 

Baekhyun switched it on and waited until it was ready to be used. He opened the search page on the internet and stared momentarily at the blinking cursor on screen before tapping the key words he wanted. 

'melody piano for b', he repeated in his head as he typed and finally pressed enter, waiting for the browser to load his search.

While it did, Baekhyun remembered of Chanyeol and his lack of interest in the invention of the internet, and smiled without realizing he was doing so. His heart warmed and Baekhyun once again found the feeling a little strange, but familiar. He had felt it every time he talked to the other boy in the past days.

His thoughts were interrupted when the search results finally appeared, and Baekhyun took a look. There were pictures of music sheets, — most of them looked like the one he'd seen in the morning, he noticed — some videos and a lot of links to various pages.

But boy's attention was almost instantly dragged by what appeared to be the name of the song's author. He read it and reread it, and then looked at the wall being slightly illuminated by the faint bluish light that spilled across the room, but where Baekhyun knew was written the same name.

"For B - by Park Chanyeol," he repeated, his voice barely audible in the quiet room. 

Baekhyun was not believing. Could that be the same Park Chanyeol that he's been talking to every day for the last few weeks?

Below one of the links to a page, in the summary of some lines about the information in it, Baekhyun saw the publication year of that song.

"1914," he repeated, as if he needed to hear the confirmation of his own voice to know he was actually seeing it.

He opened one of the videos in which someone else was playing the melody, and he had repeated it in his mind enough times to know that it was the exact same song his mother had played for him that morning.

Baekhyun shut down the laptop, still feeling astonished. He wanted to ask Chanyeol if it was really him who had written that song, but he knew it was too late in the night and the other was probably in heavy sleep by now. 

He laid back on his bed, still not believing it. But when he remembered where that old paper had been found, something inside him confirmed who he suspected that had written it.

Baekhyun slowly calmed down enough to fall asleep again. As he did, his mind repeated the beautiful melody Chanyeol had written.


	3. ...--

Standing pensive in the middle of his room, Baekhyun stared at the Morse code machine. His parents were already out to work. The house was empty like his stomach, since he couldn't eat anything that morning.

But he wasn't hungry. He was too anxious and only thinking about food made him feel sick. And that was all because he was nervous to talk to Chanyeol.

He knew that normally they would already be talking at that time. The machine made brief noise sometimes, indicating that someone on the other side was calling him. But Baekhyun was still trying to build up the courage to talk to the other boy. 

The truth is that he had never had such concrete evidence that Chanyeol was real, and it scared him. What made no sense, since he had already had plenty of evidences that he was in fact talking to that person.

Baekhyun realized his fear was irrational, and took a deep breath before sitting down on the chair and send the codes.

 

_Good morning_

 

The answer was fast to come, what he already expected.

 

_Good morning  
You woke up late today_

 

The boy couldn't tell if Chanyeol was talking in a worried or calm way. He thought he knew his personality enough to know that he wasn't upset, but he got sad when realizing that he couldn't hear him to be sure.

 

_I found a music sheet_

 

He didn't wait for Chanyeol to respond and continued, not knowing exactly what to say.

 

_It's called For B_

 

He hesitated a little and then transmitted the rest. 

 

_It was written by you_

 

Baekhyun didn't know if that last sentence should be a statement or a question, but now he had already sent it and decided to wait and see.

 

_How did you find it?_

 

This basically confirmed that it really was Chanyeol who wrote it, what strangely relaxed Baekhyun.

 

_You can't hide things from the future_

 

He answered dramatically and laughed at his own answer. He could say he found it on the internet, but didn't want to go back to that subject they had discussed so many times before.

 

_I thought I hid it so well_

 

Baekhyun almost heard Chanyeol's melancholy tone with those words. He stared at the machine for a few seconds, his expression growing softer as the nervousness fade away, and that feeling of something warm in his chest was there again.

 

_It's a beautiful song_

_I'm glad you listened to it_

 

He smiled, and when the confusion of the night before was finally out of his mind, there was room for another question, which Baekhyun didn't hesitate to ask.

 

_Who is B?_

 

He waited anxiously for the answer that took a few seconds to be transmitted back. 

 

_Baekhyun_

 

He tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. Baekhyun? The melody Chanyeol wrote... was for him?

 

_Me?_

_You_

 

The boy felt the soft warmth in his heart spreading through his whole body, especially to his face. He put his hand against his cheek and didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing.

 

_Thank you_

_My pleasure_

 

Baekhyun knew that was not the proper way to keep conversation when you find out that someone wrote such a beautiful melody for you, but his heart was racing so fast that it felt like it was keeping him from thinking properly. 

And somehow he could feel that Chanyeol was in the same situation as him. He could never confirm it, he just knew. 

His stomach felt like there was butterflies in it, but again it wasn't a unpleasant feeling. Baekhyun, even though he was nervous, was happy, and a small smile graced his blushed face.

Chanyeol changed the subject and they talked about trivial things like the weather or what color were their bedsheets, but for the rest of the day Baekhyun felt that same feeling of when he first heard the melody on the grand piano of his living room.

But now it was a little different, in a good way. Because now Baekhyun knew it was for him, and then it hit him that the piano in which he heard it being played for the first time was the same one Chanyeol used to create it.

 

_I want more songs_

 

Baekhyun joked at the end of the night, before saying goodbye.

 

_So demanding_

 

Chanyeol replied and he laughed. 

That smile didn't leave his face even when he was asleep, dreaming about sitting beside Chanyeol while he played that melody on the piano and the morning sun illuminated their smiles.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

As time passed, Baekhyun discovered that Chanyeol had actually written more songs for him. 

He found them one day when he accidentally stumbled over the box where was kept the other notebooks and music sheets, the same box where he found the code machine. 

As he tossed back the scattered things, Baekhyun noticed that there were more papers than last time. And those papers he found were music sheets that had names like "For B - 2", or "For B - 3".

He asked his mother to play them when she was available, and said he had found them on the internet. She didn't argue or question why those pages looked so old. Instead, she was happy to have something new to play almost everyday. 

The boy sat next to her and listened to the melodies secretly written for him, and blushed when he imagined Chanyeol sitting in that same place, thinking about Baekhyun as he wrote them.

He thought that Chanyeol was very creative with notes and their harmony, but not much with names for songs.

After much insistence he even managed to get the other to show one of the songs, the first one he created, to a great musician in town. Baekhyun knew how good Chanyeol's creations were as much as he knew they deserved recognition.

As the amount of music sheets in the box was getting close to fifteen, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol could only surprise him more and more.

One day when he walked around the house in one of the pauses in their talks because Baekhyun's hand was already cramping, he walked by one of the walls that had the old wallpaper loosening and detached.

But for some reason this time his eyes were drawn to that exposed part of the wall, and that was when he discovered a message written in a cursive handwriting that he knew very well.

 

_Dear B,_  
I really like talking to you  
I hope your hand gets better soon for you to come back  
P.C. 

 

He didn't known for how long it had been there, but was happy to find it.

Baekhyun was grinning as he walked back to his room to talk to Chanyeol again, even though his hand was still a little hurt.

He didn't know if his heart was racing because of the way he ran up stairs or for some other reason, but he chose not to think about it as he sat back on the desk with a smile on his face.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

The longer they talked, the more Baekhyun felt excited to talk to Chanyeol. Sometimes he jumped out of bed early in the morning and called the other, continually pressing the small tool in the machine until Chanyeol answered him and told him a good morning.

He ignored when the other complained that he had been awakened from such nice dreams, because the joy that he felt by just talking to Chanyeol already made him feel on cloud nine. 

The messages left around the house and hidden behind the wallpapers only increased, and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol soon would have no more space to write them. With time he found notes written on the wood floor, what made him laugh at the realization of how far they had gotten. After a while his mother gave up on asking him what he did so much kneeling on the floor and analyzing it. 

On a specific day when Baekhyun was returning from the market where his mother had asked him to buy food, he passed by the tree they had in the front garden.

It was a really big tree, and the real estate agent had said it was extremely old. Baekhyun always liked to admire it from his room and watch the wind swaying the green leaves.

But today what caught his attention was the dark wood trunk.

He placed the heavy shopping bags on the doorway and walked back to the tree to see what was carved there. 

He stopped breathing when he recognized the handwriting.

 

_Dear B,_  
We talked a little while ago but I miss you already  
I wish I could hug you forever and so I could stop missing you all the time  
P.C. 

 

That's it. Baekhyun could already feel his soul leaving the body.

He should've been disapproving that Chanyeol scratched such a storied tree, but his mind couldn't even command his legs to move.

The only thing that was still working was his eyes, that blinked continuously as they unconsciously tried to keep those words in his memory.

When he finally managed to get into his house and store the groceries, all he could think about was what kind of hug Chanyeol meant.

At the same time Baekhyun thought it was a silly question, he considered it very important.

Was it just a friendly hug? How did the people from that time saw the act of hugging someone else?

He regretted not paying more attention to history classes. Maybe now he'd know some useful information.

As he walked into his bedroom, the boy comically wondered if the people from the early 20th century considered a hug as some kind of love confession, but the amused smile that graced his face with the idea soon fade away to give place to a blushed Baekhyun. 

He didn't think twice before dropping himself on the bed and getting under the blankets, hiding his face that was blushing madly. He breathed deeply trying to calm his fast beating heart.

The worst of all was that he knew very well what was that feel he was feeling. And he knew even better how insane it was to be in love with Chanyeol.

Completely insane. 

And yet he couldn't help it.


	4. ....-

He must have dozed off, because when he woke up the sun was already setting on the horizon. 

Baekhyun got up slowly and sat on the bed. From his window he could see the tree in the house's front garden. The leaves had the golden sunlight of the end of the day shining on them. And then he remembered what was written on the wooden truck of that tree.

The boy was about to burry his blushed face in the pillow again when he heard the machine making a familiar noise. He walked to it and wondered if Chanyeol had tried to talk to him earlier while he was asleep. 

He pressed the tool indicating that he was there, what made the other stop trying to get his attention. Baekhyun took a deep breath before sending what he wanted to say.

 

_I saw your message on the tree_

 

He waited a few seconds before complementing.

 

_So cliché_

_You didn't like it?_

 

Until that moment he was trying to control himself and prevent his face from blushing again, but this time there was nothing he could do about it. He got shy as he slowly sent the reply.

 

_I did_

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

Baekhyun did not know how he was surviving for so long with his heart getting to the point of having a heart attack every time he found messages hidden by the corners of the house.

The things Chanyeol wrote to him had more and more feelings every time, and Baekhyun wished he could keep them all in the box along with the melodies Chanyeol wrote.

He was falling more and more for him, and faster than he expected. But by that point Baekhyun had already accepted the inevitable free fall.

They talked everyday and whenever they could. 

Expect this weekend, when Chanyeol would visit his older sister who had just had a baby, and to go there he'd have to travel out-of-town and couldn't bring the machine along with him. 

 

_I'm gonna miss you_

 

Baekhyun transmitted, no longer caring about how embarrassing it sounded. He was not lying after all. In fact he was already missing Chanyeol when he wasn't even gone yet. 

 

_Don't miss me  
I'll be back soon_

 

The boy felt a brief consolation, but was still sad. He didn't want Chanyeol to leave.

He received another message transcribed it on a paper. 

 

_I hid a message for you_

 

Baekhyun smiled. The funniest part about the hidden messages was finding them, and now it would also be something to distract him from not having Chanyeol to talk to every morning. 

After saying goodbye Baekhyun stayed in his room for a while staring at Chanyeol's name on his wall, until he saw that sun was already setting and stood up to walk around the house, not really knowing what to do to distract himself. He found some snacks in the kitchen and was heading to the living room when the doorbell rang and his mother hurried to answer it.

The boy was close enough to see who was there when the door was opened. A middle-aged man greeted his mother and she invited him in. The man greeted Baekhyun and he replied politely, making his mother smile.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long to arrive, I only managed to get here by now," he apologized and Baekhyun's mother said it was no problem. The boy himself was still confused by the unexpected visitor. 

"Baek, can you help him? He came to get some relics from his family in the loft," she explained and he agreed, leading the man upstairs. But he seemed to know the place very well.

"It's a beautiful house," the man said as he walked with Baekhyun beside him. "Too bad we'll have to sell it."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked curiously when they reached the last step.

"It's very old, and not worth keeping it," the man explained, and Baekhyun looked around. He was right, fixing and keeping it would be much more expensive than simply selling it.

Baekhyun looked back and saw the railing behind them, where Chanyeol had written words he saw everyday when he woke up.

Only then did he realize that this house was temporary. After some more months he'll have to leave behind all the memories it carried, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to communicate with Chanyeol even if he takes the Morse code machine with him. 

He did understand that it really wouldn't be worth keeping the house, but still his heart ached at the thought of so many of his memories abandoned and forgotten there.

When they walked by Baekhyun's room he was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost stumble over the man who suddenly stopped in front of him, looking into the room that had the door left open.

"You found the old machine!" he said with a smile. "It belonged to my great-grandmother's brother."

He commented casually and began walking again but Baekhyun froze in the same place he was, his mind focused on just processing that information.

That machine belonged to Chanyeol.

So that man in front of him... was one of Chanyeol's relatives!

Baekhyun took quick steps to be beside the man again as they approached the room that had a stair leading to the loft. 

The boy watched him climb the wooden stair to the dusty room, wondering if he should seize the opportunity and ask something about Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun helped the man by placing the objects he gave him from the opening in the ceiling into a box on the dusty room's floor with old furniture, working completely on autopilot.

"Do you know something about the owner of that machine?" Baekhyun asked, trying to not show his immense curiosity and pretending he was only a little interested in it. 

"Not much, no one in the family knows much about him. I just know he has a famous melody. You should hear it, it's beautiful."

Baekhyun smiled when the man could not see him, and said he would hear it. He was proud to know that the song had been written for him.

"And, uhn... did he have kids?" Baekhyun asked trying to know more, but was a little surprised by his own question. He had never thought if Chanyeol had descendants or got married.

He felt jealous as he pictured Chanyeol with someone else, but tried not to let the man notice it. He appeared again in the opening to give him an old clock and Baekhyun carefully put it into the box. 

"No, he didn't," he seemed uncomfortable when answering, but Baekhyun felt relieved at the same time he was sad that he couldn't meet Chanyeol's descendants. "But from the family albums, you can tell my son looks just like him. They even have the same name."

Baekhyun's face lit up.

"Do you have pictures of him?!"

"Of my son?"

"No, of Chan-" Baekhyun interrupted himself when he realized that the man had never mentioned Chanyeol's name, and it'd be weird for him to know. "The owner of the machine."

"There must be an album here somewhere..." the man murmured to himself, looking around the dusty place. Baekhyun was controlling himself not to jump of excitement.

The man was about to stand up and start the looking for the album when his cell phone rang. Watching him answer it, Baekhyun involuntarily heard the conversation. It seemed to be his wife, and he needed to go home.

"Sorry kid, I have to go now. But when I get back to get the rest of the stuff, I'll look for that album for you."

Baekhyun tried not to look too disappointed as he nodded and helped the man climb down, then accompanying him as he carried the box full of relics down the hall to the stairs.

The younger wondered if he should have asked to see a picture of his son instead, after all if they looked alike he could have an idea of how Chanyeol was like.

When they passed by Baekhyun's room again, the man stopped at the door once more and stared at the machine placed on the desk full of papers. 

"It's so sad that he died at such a young age..." the man said in a melancholy tone and Baekhyun didn't understand who he was talking about at first. 

"Who?"

"Chanyeol, the owner of that machine," Baekhyun felt his heart stop beating. "He died when he went to visit my grandfather who had just been born. In fact he couldn't even meet him. The car he was traveling in fell on a river near to his sister's house. Such a tragedy. He was only eighteen."

It was like Baekhyun's blood had frozen in his veins. The words came in through his ear and echoed inside his head, repeating themselves again and again. 

"Are you okay, kid?" the man looked worried at him but Baekhyun didn't respond or even blinked. 

He said he had to go and waved goodbye, but Baekhyun didn't listen. He did not know what to think or what to do.

The boy stared at the machine in his room. The sun wasn't lightning his room anymore, the day was already getting dark. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes but refused to rush to any conclusions yet.

He opened the laptop in a hurry and when it was ready to use Baekhyun searched for Chanyeol's name on the internet.

He hadn't done this before, and now regretted it bitterly. If he saw the date of Chanyeol's death he might have been able to warn him.

Baekhyun opened the first article he found and next to a photo of the music sheet written by Chanyeol was his date of birth, followed by his death.

It was exactly the same date, day, and month of today, but more than a hundred years ago.

He covered his mouth with a hand and felt tears streaming down his face.

It was true. 

He closed the laptop too hard but didn't care at all. His focus was on the Morse code machine and he tried to call Chanyeol.

Five minutes passed and Baekhyun's hand was already cramping, but he didn't stop. He hoped that perhaps Chanyeol had come back because he forgot something, and would hear the machine. But there was no reply. 

So he began sending full words. 

 

_Chanyeol_

_Don't go_

_Stay_

_Please_

 

Baekhyun cried even more when he saw that there was no answer. 

 

_Please_

 

Tears were rolling down his face nonstop and he laid his head on the machine, his tears dripping on it. He cried until nightfall and then tried again, trying to make anyone answer him. 

Again there was no return and Baekhyun finally laid on bed, exhausted. 

He fell asleep with the taste of the salty tears that had washed his face.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

However, Baekhyun didn't give up. He kept trying to communicate with anyone who would hear the machine. Maybe he might still have time to save Chanyeol.

He tried the next day, and the day after that, and the following days, but there never was an answer. And still he persisted.

Days soon turned into weeks, and Baekhyun had no tears left to cry. The truth was that he felt extremely guilty for not having informed himself and alerted Chanyeol. Maybe saved his life.

But it was too late now. 

Baekhyun even tried to take the machine to other parts of the house, thinking that perhaps he would be able to communicate with a Chanyeol from a more distant past. But still, nothing happened.

He was feeling discouraged and tried less and less, until the battery used to power the machine died. Baekhyun thought it was time to stop.

He wanted to take the machine away from him, but couldn't.

Just like he couldn't get out of bed and see Chanyeol's old message on his door, or on the railing. Or the ones all over the house.

The days became obscure, or maybe it was only Baekhyun who didn't open the curtains anymore. He lost count of how much time it has been since he last talked to Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun realized that he had never taken any chance to tell the other how he felt, he cried again. He cried until the last tears dried, and then cried a little more.

He could never tell Chanyeol how much he loved him.

 

**✧ ✿ ✧**

 

His parents, completely worried about the sudden state their son, decided to return home even though they could stay there for more two weeks. 

Baekhyun knew that leaving that place would help him, so he agreed without arguing. 

He put his things back in the same boxes he'd brought them in, leaving some bigger objects aside to put them in the truck that would come to pick up their stuff. 

He saw an old box still tucked under his desk and his heart hurt even more. He opened it slowly, seeing the music sheets and notebooks that looked even more yellow and old, illuminated by the morning light that came through the window on that day when Baekhyun had finally opened the curtains.

He picked up the notebook he knew Chanyeol used to transcribe their talks. He opened it and saw the pages with thousands of dots and dashes. Some were still empty, the ones they would never be able to fill.

Baekhyun returned to the second page, the one where their first talk was registered. He hadn't opened that notebook in a long time, so he couldn't know that Chanyeol wrote something else there.

Below Baekhyun's written in Morse, there was his name written in a cursive and neat handwriting, as if the one who wrote it had written it slowly and carefully. 

He closed the notebook quickly and closed his eyes, holding it close to his chest. He didn't want to cry again.

Baekhyun put it back into the box and made room to fit the machine in there again.

When he lifted it, he didn't realize how weak his hands were at that moment and accidentally dropped it, making the noise echo through his room and down the hall. 

"Baekhyun?!" his father worriedly called for him from the living room, knowing his son was the only one upstairs.

"I'm okay!" Baekhyun replied in a hoarse voice that cracked a little. He hadn't spoken much in a while and the feeling was a little unfamiliar.

He bent down to pick up the machine and inspected it to see if it had broken, sighing in relief when he saw that the only flaw on it was the one Chanyeol had accidentally made. 

But before he could stand up with it again he saw something strange on its underneath. He analyzed with the help of the daylight coming in through the window, and stopped breathing when he recognized the cursive handwriting written in worn black ink.

He remembered then what Chanyeol said the last day talked, about the message he hid for him. Baekhyun forgot about it from that day on, but now he was staring at it with teary eyes that were blurring the sight of Chanyeol's last words to him. 

 

_I love you, Baekhyun_


	5. .....

Baekhyun moved around slowly. He was putting away his clothes in his suitcase to leave the house at the end of the day.

He walked to the desk and picked up the only thing that was still on top of it, his laptop. He quickly turned around and walked back to his bed, avoiding looking at Chanyeol's name written on the wall.

The bell suddenly rang downstairs and Baekhyun thought it was the moving men, but even though the person's voice was deep, he seemed to be too young for that. 

But he didn't pay much attention to it and focused on his struggle to close the suitcase, pressing his body against it until he could zip it up. 

He was in the middle of his job when he heard his mother calling his name, asking him to come down. He finished what he was doing and left the room quickly, also avoiding looking at the message written on the door.

When he walked into the living room, he saw standing in the middle of it a boy who seemed to be the same age as him. He definitely did not look like a moving truck driver.

The boy was really tall and needed to tilt his head down while talking to Baekhyun's mother.

"Son, he came to get the rest of the stuff in the loft. Can you help? You already finished packing your things, right?"

Baekhyun nodded and walked upstairs with the boy following him. The other was looking excitedly at the things in the house.

"It's been a while since I've been here," the taller commented, probably just trying to talk to the shorter. But Baekhyun had been in an inert state since the beginning of everything and only made a small noise indicating that he had heard him, not really wanting to speak. 

It didn't long and they were the room with the wood stair that led to the loft. Baekhyun climbed up behind the other boy. He felt uncomfortable to be in there again.

The taller, however, seemed impressed by everything he saw. Baekhyun picked up one of the almost empty boxes and held it as he walked behind the other. None of them exchanged words while the taller selected some objects that didn't look too old and placed them carefully inside the box that Baekhyun was holding. 

"Oh! I've never seen one of these before!" the taller exclaimed, and Baekhyun felt his heart skip a bit to then feel like it wasn't beating anymore when he saw the boy in front of the box with Chanyeol's things.

The taller picked up the Morse code machine and placed it carefully inside the box. Baekhyun avoided looking at it. 

He continued picking objects around the room, but Baekhyun noticed him stealing glances at him a few times.

"What's your name?" the taller asked in a low voice as he placed a sharpie plate inside the box.

"Baekhyun," he replied and noticed how his voice showed no emotion at all.

The other stared at him and usually Baekhyun would feel uncomfortable with it, but he seemed to be in a huge emotional hangover and felt nothing.

"Baekhyun..." the taller repeated the name to himself and kept staring at the shorter for a moment, before turning back to the boxes placed randomly in the loft. 

"Have we met before?" the deep voice was there again, and it snapped Baekhyun out of his thoughts when his eyes unconsciously landed on the box with Chanyeol's old notebooks in the corner of the room. 

He looked at the other boy trying to recognize him from somewhere.

"No."

The taller one nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. They remained in silence for the following minutes. 

Baekhyun only followed him around, feeling almost like one of the random objects around there, when he realized that the other was humming a song. 

He didn't pay much attention at first, but then he began to recognize it. Baekhyun stared at the other while he analyzed something, and suddenly felt more aware of his surroundings. 

He looked again at the box in the corner of the room and remembered from where he knew that song.

It was one of the melodies that Chanyeol wrote. 

One of Baekhyun's favorites, but that had never been published. Only he knew it. 

His heart seemed to begin beating again and blood flowed back to his brain at an incredible speed. He was about to ask the other where he knew that melody from when the taller seemed to find something interesting. 

"Look! It's a photo album!" he picked up the brown album from a box and wiped the dust off of it. He opened it and Baekhyun felt tempted to see it with him, so he moved closer to stand beside the taller.

"This was my grandmother," the other said, showing a girl with a serious expression in a yellowed photo. 

"She was pretty," Baekhyun said with sincerity, feeling comfortable and distracted next to him. 

"And here is my great-great-grandmother with great-grandfather on her lap," the taller pointed at them in a picture, and Baekhyun wondered how many times he had seen that album to recognize those people so easily.

When they flipped the page, the other exclaimed excitedly. "Look, this is her brother!"

He pointed to a boy alone in a photo. His expression was serious, but the young face seemed to always be about to give a smile. Baekhyun noticed how soft and kind his eyes looked. 

Then felt like he had already seen that person before. 

Baekhyun looked at the boy standing beside him, and recognized. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that the taller looked too much alike the boy in the photo.

"Looks like you," Baekhyun's voice was almost a whisper when he said so, as if he was saying it to himself as well.

"That's what everybody says," the other smiled and continued. "We even have the same name."

It was like something finally snapped in Baekhyun's head and his eyes widened more and more, seeming unable to look anywhere else but the boy beside him. 

"Chanyeol," the taller spoke slowly with a perfect pronunciation, so that Baekhyun could understand his name properly. 

Baekhyun breathed heavily as his head worked to assimilate what that meant. 

The taller ― or better saying, Chanyeol ― smiled and looked at him, to find wide eyes staring at him. His grin slowly fade away as he absorbed the intense gaze and his eyes fixed on the shorter. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Chanyeol's whisper broke the silence between them. 

"Are you sure we've never met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I made a moodboard for this fanfic because I have too much free time. So if you wanna take a look just click here!](http://kittychen.tumblr.com/post/158088444796/kittychen)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was trying to learn the Morse alphabet  
> "well wtf don't you have nothing better to do or maybe a life?"  
> *tearly* No
> 
> Actually this is not how communication in Morse works, it's full of abreviations and things like that. So it's easier this way and looks better too


End file.
